nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Midchilda
| last = }} is the N::1st location size::world world status::administrated by TSAB. The prefix "1st world" is used rarely compared to other worlds' designations (such as "3rd world Vaizen"). Name "Midchilda", commonly shortened to , is the official spelling in StrikerS and subsequent series as well as THE MOVIE 1st. However, it had also once been spelled as "Mid-Childa" in the Device card gift of A's DVD volumes. History Midchilda is the central world in the Nanoha series, as it is home to the technologically advanced civilization that developed the magic system practiced by most characters in the series, including the eponymous Nanoha Takamachi. Although mentioned as early as the original series, Midchilda was first prominently featured in appears in::StrikerS anime and manga. It has later become the setting of appears in::Sound Stage X, appears in::ViVid, and among other worlds, appears in::Force. Notable locations :See also full semantic list of locations in Midchilda. The world of Midchilda seems to have only one major (settled) continent, which is sud-divided into five regions: , North, West, East, and South.Mid-Childa at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. Midchilda has two moons.Mid-Childa's moons at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. Midchilda Central * Cranagan is the capital of Midchilda where the TSAB Mid-Childan Main Office is situated. ** High-Tech Medical Care Center is a medical treatment center in Cranagan where Subaru Nakajima undergoes medical check-ups under Mariel Atenza's supervision.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, episode 15. ** Hotel Augusta is located south-east of Cranagan. * Midchilda Central 22nd ** Nakajima Gym is located in the 22nd district.ViVid Strike!, episode 06. * ** Long Arch, the HQ of Riot Force 6, is located at Midchilda Southfort A73 area, on the shore of a large ocean bay which is used as the deployment area of the Combat Training Simulator. Midchilda North * is the dominion of the Saint Church where its headquarters, the Grand Cathedral, is situated. ** Saint King Hospital is a medical care center presumably affiliated with the Church, where the Riot Force 6 members were taken for treatment during the JS Incident.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, episode 18. * Coastal Airport 8. The urban areas adjacent to the airport seem to have been abandoned after the fire of 0071 and adapted for use in the Bureau's mage rank exams, e.g. that of Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster.Northern Mid-Childa at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. * Fourth Ground Forces Academy is Subaru's alma mater. * St. Hilde Academy of Magic is located about one hour away from Cranagan by train. Midchilda West * Midchilda West 2nd ** Anberse District is where the Nakajima family residence located.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD, Subaru's TSAB ID Card. * is the official birthplace of Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima and Ginga Nakajima. The Portfall Memorial Garden is located here. * Battalion 108 HQ.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, episode 6. Midchilda East * Midchilda East 12th ** Park Road is an amusement park. * Jail Scaglietti's laboratory was an underground laboratory located under the woodlands in Midchilda East. It was built by Scaglietti in perfect secrecy near the location where he discovered the Saint's Cradle, also buried deep in the ground. Both the hideout and the Cradle were destroyed during the JS Incident. * , located in Northeastern Midchilda, is the official birthplace of Isis Egret, and possibly where the Egret family resides.NyanType magazine Vol.1 (Force chapter 0) character design pages. Midchilda South * Midchilda South 7th ** is the official birthplace of Fate Testarossa. The region remains Mid-Childa's , rich in resources but largely unexplored. * Midchilda South 9th ** is where the Berlinetta family residence located.ViVid Strike!, episode 01. It is also where Rinne Berlinetta makes her debut as a striker candidate in the local tournament. * Battalion 386 HQ is where Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster served before being transferred to Riot Force 6.Southern Mid-Childa at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. * Yagami Residence.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapter ex, page 10. Other locations * Einherial was located somewhere in the mountainous regions of Mid-Childa, but its exact location is unknown. * TSAB High Council location was strictly classified. Residents Locals |format=ul|limit=100}} From other worlds origin::! |?origin=|format=ul}} References Category:Locations